Events that Lead Up to My Next One-Shot
by blackrosethorns13
Summary: The incident with Euphemia never happens and 'Zero' helps out with the zone fore elevens. What happens when Lelouch's feeling for Suzaku become clearer, C.C decides to help, and this becomes a crossover with two hot guys at the end? Some SuzakuxLelouch, not rated M...so no yaoi. This is purly made to tell you what happened before my next story, a SuzakuxLelouch...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters…**

_**IMPORTANT:**_ What would happen if Lelouch had growing feelings for Suzaku? What if he never accidently ordered Euphemia to kill all those elevens and helped her with the zone? Lelouch decides to go home after the only thing that was in his way is gone, hoping it will make Nunnally happier to be with her family again. _**Warning:**_ This chapter is how everything comes into place. The real SuzakuxLelouch won't come in until the next part of this story. Also this is a crossover at the end of this chapter :P

_**The Only Freaking Chapter: Random Events that Lead to My Next One-Shot…**_

Lelouch was making his way to the student council room when he passed Suzaku, who was practically sprinting down the hall. Lelouch unconsciously followed Suzaku with his eyes, noticing the way he moved.

_"Probably looking for Arthur…Figures he would be in great shape, he is in the military. His legs are so long, his waist is small, but nice, and his a….WAIT A SECOND LELOUCH, YOU ARE NOT SUPOSE TO BE THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!" _

Lelouch turned to the wall and hit his head lightly.

_"You are Zero, Suzaku is suppose to be your enemy! The more important matter here though is that I'm straight! Why am I having these thoughts? I'm sure that I have only ever had feelings for Shirley!"_

Lelouch took a deep breath and continued walking.

_"Calm down, you're going into the student council room now, can't have them see you like this…" _Lelouch entered.

"Hey guys." And he put on his best smile.

* * *

_***Skip to when Lelouch is talking to Euphemia alone, as Zero/her brother, about the new zone for elevens***_

Lelouch pulled off his helmet and faced Euphemia. "I'm only doing all this for Nunnally, and for justice. I just want to know who killed our mother and to have a safe place for my sister." said Lelouch.

"I understand, Lelouch, I want only the best for you and Nunally also. If you help me with this new zone, I will do everything I can to see that you and Nunnally can come home, be with us again. And if you don't want that I will see to it that you are both safe. I won't even tell anyone you're Zero. I know that they would want to punish you for brother's death. It was wrong of you, but what's done is done and I understand your pain." She explained.

Lelouch saw the truth and the need for peace in Euphemia's eyes. He saw that she really did want the best and wasn't going to stand in her way. He sighed, realizing that the powerful Zero would be putting what he had done behind him to join forces. He also knew, after listening to Euphemia that he could never order her to kill all elevens, not when she was the only person willing to help him and his sister besides Suzaku.

"Alright Euphemia, let's see how this zone will work out. Let's build this together." He smiled and extended his hand.

Euphemia smiled and took his hand. "Thank you, Lelouch. I'm sure this will bring a new era and help the peace."

Lelouch nodded.

He then turned and put his helmet back on, getting ready to make the announcement with Euphemia. When they approached the door Euphemia turned to him.

"I was wondering Lelouch, how do you get through security and get a hold of our weapons?" she asked.

Lelouch looked surprised but said "I have a power called Geass. As long as I'm making eye contact I can tell someone to do anything I want them to and they'll do it with no memory of it, even if they don't want to." Lelouch explained.

"Lelouch, that's silly. No one has that power." Euphemia giggled.

Lelouch smiled. "No really! If I told you-" Lelouch looked away just in case, even if his helmet was on.

_"I have to take extra precautions, since it's been acting up lately." _

"If I told you 'Go kill all elevens' you would do it, no matter how you feel about it." Lelouch said.

Euphemia giggled, and Lelouch figured she didn't believe him.

_"I'll have to show her later. Of course it will be a harmless order, though."_

Lelouch shrugged and then followed Euphemia outside, where several people were waiting.

* * *

Everyone (except some of the black nights) had been very pleased with Zero's cooperation, while others were suspicious. Yet however anyone felt, it didn't change the fact that Zero was helping create the Zone for elevens.

Later that day Lelouch and Euphemia were left alone, once more, so they could talk.

"Lelouch, I'm very proud of you! To be honest I wisent sure if you would cooperate, considering you probably hate me and sister." Euphemia's eyes began to water.

Lelouch removed his helmet and then approached Euphemia. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Euphie, you're my family. I was upset with everyone at first, and I didn't want to help, but I can't escape the guilt I would feel if I did anything to the rest of you. Honestly, it was hard enough to….to kill Clovis. I was upset for a while afterwards." Lelouch told her.

He now realized that it was his Geass that made him so revengeful. Of course he already was, but the Geass fueled it and made him feel powerful. Euphemia hugged him back.

"I'm just happy to have found you and Nunnally again. I can't believe you've been alive all this time." she said.

They pulled away.

"I've been thinking, Euphie. After all this is over and the zone is ready, I'm giving up being Zero." he said.

Euphemia was surprised. "Really?! I know that sister and the rest of them don't like him, but you could use his influence to help even more!" she exclaimed.

"I know. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that I don't want to help as Zero. I would like to come back after you make sure everything is safe for me. I dislike the royals, but I want Nunnally to be with you and Cornelia again. She misses you terribly."Lelouch explained.

"That's a great idea! But what will we do about Zero?" Euphemia asked.

"I think we could fake his death and then you somehow find out that Nunnally and I are alive." Lelouch suggested.

They continued to talk and plan out everything, hoping that their family would finally be together again and peace could be established.

* * *

*LATER THAT WEEK*

Lelouch was sitting in the student council room, thinking about his meeting with Euphemia and glad that everything would be worked out. Soon though he found his mind drifting to another matter.

_"When I go back not only will Nunnally be happy again, but I'll would get to see Suzaku more. He is, after all, Euphemia's knight."_

But was there a specific reason he was chosen? Lelouch remembered how well Suzaku fought, and just the way that he was.

_"Anyone girl would want him as their knight."_

But was there something more. Lelouch sighed. Euphemia probably would fall in love with Suzaku, if she didn't have feelings for him already.

_"Who wouldn't? He's extremely nice looking, passionate about what he believes, is overall a great guy, and an awesome friend."_

Lelouch also knew that there was a 99.9% chance that Suzaku was straight, so he had no reason not to fall in love with Euphemia. Lelouch would admit, his sister was quite pretty and already had dozens of guys drooling over her.

_"Why the hell do I always set myself up like this? I mean sure he's amazing, but why do I have to have these feelings? Why couldn't I just love him like a friend or brother, and date Shirley?"_

Lelouch put his head down and closed his eyes, feeling a bit drained.

It had been a couple minutes when he heard "Wow, the great Lelouch looking tired, what a rare sight."

Lelouch quickly turned to see Suzaku smiling at him.

_"Damn his smile."_

"You know it really is funny to see you with your guard down like that." Suzaku said.

"Yeah well I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Lelouch smiled, but was frowning on the inside, pestered with his earlier thoughts.

He stood up, grabbed his stuff and began to leave.

"Is something wrong, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch turned his head to Suzaku and proclaimed in a 'matter-of-factly' way. "Just that my best friend, who I haven't seen in years, seems to want to spend more time playing knight to my sister, rather than see me."

He then left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Suzaku opened the door to the student council room and found an interesting sight. Lelouch had fallen asleep while looking at something. Suzaku smiled and approached Lelouch.

_"He's so adorable, when his guard is down. I think it's the first time I've seen him like this since I transferred."_

Suzaku, unlike Lelouch, had gotten over his faze of denial. He knew that he had feelings for the secret prince and only hid them while Lelouch was around. He knew there was a 99.9% chance that Lelouch was straight and figured that he liked Shirley, but also knew there was no helping his feelings. Suzaku looked at Lelouch's face and realized that he was beginning to wake up_. _

_"Can't let him know I was watching! He'll think I'm like a stalker!"_

Suzaku quickly came up with something. "Wow, the great Lelouch looking tired what a rare sight."

This must have startled Lelouch, since he quickly turned around. Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know it really is funny to see you with your guard down like that."

"Yeah well I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Lelouch smiled, but Suzaku could see that he was upset.

"Is something wrong, Lelouch?" he asked as Lelouch began to leave.

He was then surprised when Lelouch turned his head to him, glaring daggers. "Just that my best friend, who I haven't seen in years, seems to want to spend more time playing knight to my sister, rather than see me."

Lelouch then left, slamming the door behind him. Suzaku was left staring, surprised that Lelouch had taken the risk of mentioning Euphemia, and that he was so upset. He replayed Lelouch's words in his head.

_"Wait a second…..is Lelouch jealous?"_

* * *

_*two months later*_

Euphemia closed her eyes praying that her sister would believe her. She had after all just told them that she had info that Zero had been shot and was now dead.

"What! I mean I never trusted him from the start, but he was actually helping us! Everything was going fine! ….I know this sounds strange, but we need to find the guy who did this! Zero was becoming a good person to have connections to, even if he was against the royals and committed crimes." said Cornelia.

"I know sister, I find it upsetting also. I really was getting to know the man. It really seemed that he had great plans and had decided to change." said Euphemia.

"Who are the witnesses?" asked Cornelia.

"A couple of the black nights, some Britannian soldiers, and myself." said Euphemia.

She explained what happened and her sister frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to whiteness that, I understand that he was beginning to see things the way you see them." said Cornelia.

"It's ok sister, we can't really change anything." said Euphemia, trying to sound upset.

Honestly she was more surprised that Lelouch actually did have, what he had called, Geass. She had seen him use it on their witnesses. Specifically he told them that they would remember the event of Zero's death a certain way and that they would think it were a real event when they came out of the trance. When she was done talking over the matter with Cornelia she left to go see her knight. On her way she smiled.

_"We're one step closer to having you home, Lelouch."_

* * *

_*A couple days later*_

"Did you hear? Zero is dead!"

"Really?"

"Yeah saw it on the news."

"It's kinda sad. Looked like he really was trying to help out."

That was the type of conversation going on at school and it had Lelouch smiling.

_"Only a couple more things stand in our way Nunnally_."

Lelouch continued down the hall, but stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Suzaku was in a full 90 degrees bow and people were beginning to stare.

"I am sincerely sorry for whatever I have done, Lelouch, or if you feel like I have been ignoring you. Please forgive me."

Lelouch blushed.

Suzaku hadn't been at school very much lately and when he was Lelouch ignored him, his jealousy of Euphemia getting the better of him.

"W-whatever, just stand up! People are staring." Lelouch said.

Suzaku straightened up and looked at Lelouch with puppy dog eyes. "So I'm forgiven?" he asked innocently.

_"Why the hell does he have to look so damn cute!"_

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom. He turned to Suzaku, putting up his best act. He smiled and released Suzaku's wrist.

"Zeesh Suzaku, you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Thanks, though it's not really in my power that you have a duty to attend to." said Lelouch, casually throwing an arm around Suzaku's neck.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were really pissed. I mean I even thought that maybe you were jealous of Euphemia." Suzaku laughed.

He then caught how Lelouch froze up and smirked.

"Ah ha! You are jealous!" he exclaimed.

Lelouch thought of a way to get out of the situation, he had to, and fast. He took a step away and smiled sheepishly at Suzaku, while he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah guess I kinda was. I never get to see you though and you're my closest friend. I hated it when we were separated the first time, and now you're back. Just now we never hang out and you're always with Euphie."

Suzaku frowned. _"Oh….just a close friend…"_

He quickly recomposed himself. "Well then I'll have to find more time for us to hang out. Also When did you start calling her Euphie?" asked Suzaku.

"I'll tell you later. This may not be the safest place to discuss it." said Lelouch.

Suzaku nodded and the two then left for class.

They were both surprised that the other hadn't brought up Zero, but kept quiet about it.

* * *

_*Euphemia and Lelouch meet each other while Euphemia is there for another one of her 'secret' meetings to see Nunally* _

"Now the only problem is my father." said Lelouch.

"You mean he wouldn't be happy to see you?" asked the oblivious Euphemia.

"Not at all. After mother was killed I was angry and disclaimed my right to the throne, you know. After that father said I was dead to him, there is now way he would be happy that I return." said Lelouch with a hatful tone.

Euphemia knew this already, but could only have hoped.

She sighed. "Then what are we to do now? We most certainly are not killing the emperor." she said.

Lelouch nodded in agreement, knowing that would be far too risky and Euphemia would never agree to it.

"I guess for now we can just think it over. We have to wait awhile before announcing you've found me anyways. It would be too suspicious right after Zero's death." explained Lelouch.

* * *

While C.C. had been upset with Lelouchgiving up Zero she was also proud of him. She may be an immortal witch, but she had feelings too. She couldn't help feeling happy for Lelouch, since he was finally doing what he always wanted….to make his sister happy and safe. That's when Lelouch came in grumbling and obviously upset.

"What's the problem, Lelouch?" she asked.

"I had forgotten about _that man! _He is the only thing that stands in the way of Nunnally's happiness!" he said refusing to call the man his father.

C.C understood what Lelouch was saying. She didn't like the emperor either. Maybe she could help Lelouch out somehow. When an idea hit her she smirked. It would be killing two birds with one stone.

_*later that night*_

C.C knew Lelouch would be happy the emperor would be dead, but she also knew he would feel somewhat guilty if he knew she had done it. So C.C decided to make it look like a human, who had a grudge against the emperor. She snuck out, since Lelouch might see her, and left on her mission. It didn't take her nearly as long to arrive at the palace as it would have taken a human. She made her way through it, security being the least of her problems. (Immortal witch, remember?) The only problem now was that the emperor was also immortal. If he wasn't he would probably be dead by then. The good thing was that no one else, not even Lelouch, knew the emperor was immortal. Now what? Well kill the very being who gave the emperor his Geass. How, when in the story it made clear it is no easy task? Well because this is a different telling of 'Code Geass', I can twist some things around. C.C entered the emperor's bed chamber and notice the sleeping OTHER immortal witch/warlock/whatever you want to call it sleeping on a couch. She snuck up on it (they sleep for pleasure not because they need to) and drew her blood-of-a-raven covered, pure gold, sword. She pressed her lips to it, giving it a bit a magic and then positioned it at the heart. She quickly rammed it in and it only opened its eyes to see C.C.

"Shit! I should have known this would happen! Damned sleep!" it said before falling silent.

C.C smirked and approached the sleeping emperor.

"Eh, I don't have to do anything, but move that body. You'll probably be poisoned in the morning considering even your kids dislike you."

C.C grabbed the body of it, and left, knowing that technically…..she didn't kill emperor.

* * *

*Couple of days later*

(Television)

"It is sad to say, dear people of Britannia, but our emperor has been murdered!"

Gasps were heard and Lelouch's eyes widened at the convenient event.

"One of our own, Sir Sam Grey has turned against us by committing the highest act of assassination. He will be executed in a month, due to some issues and any of his followers will be held at trial. Since we are without an emperor it seems that Prince Schneizel will replace him through a ceremony next week. That is all."

Zzzt, the television was cut off and Lelouch smiled. There was nothing in his way of making Nunnally happy anymore.

* * *

Ok so I'm just going to explain everything in on go. Suzaku was practically stuck to Euphemia, just in case there may have been anymore assassination attempts, Lelouch was planning with Euphemia and Suzaku, who was very happy for Lelouch, how to 'find' and then present Lelouch to the rest of the royal family, C.C simply watch over Lelouch and sought out the emperor's killer to thank him, while everyone else was oblivious to the big event that would soon happen.(Suzaku still doen't know about Zero.)

* * *

C.C walked past each cell until she came upon the one labeled 'Sam Grey'. Inside were two young men having a conversation.

"You gotta admit it though; this job was so worth going to another dimension! I'm even sexier as a anime character." said a deep voice.

"Yeah I guess we do look pretty cool, but how are we going to get out of this? This place is pretty high in security and we don't have any weapons to fight our way back to the portal." said a slightly irritated voice.

"Can't we call Cas? He should be able to get us out."

"Don't you remember? He told us we had to get to the portal or we would be stuck here for another year at least. If that happens we'll die! Our 'execution' is in a couple days!"

"Calm down Sammy, we always get out of these things. Like always, something will happen at the last minute or a random person will help us out. We're the Winchesters; we've been to hell and back, literally. We can't die."

C.C chose this moment to step out. "Well you're right about a random person helping you out."

Both men turned to her.

"Who and what are you?" the taller one asked.

"That isn't important. I'm here to help that's all that matters. I can probably transport you both to your portal if you tell me where it is." she said.

"It's by the giant TV in town." said the shorter and older looking one.

"Alright. I'll need a certain form of physical contact with one of you, so I'll have to break the lock code first." C.C said.

While she was doing so she decided to ask "Why did you guys kill the emperor anyways?"

"We were told he was immortal and out of place in this dimension. He was ruining the people here and was going to rule forever. It was messing up the balance of things." said the deeper voice.

"Dean! You didn't have to tell her everything." The other said.

"Sammy, she's helping us. I see no reason not to help her."

"Yeah, just like how Ruby helped me." said 'Sammy'.

"Hey you're the one she tricked." 'Dean' shot back.

"You guys I'm done." C.C said.

They looked over to see their cell open. They walked out.

"Ok for this to work I need you….Dean?...to hold onto the back of his shirt." she said.

Dean gave her a questionable look, but did so. C.C quickly threw her arms around 'Sammy's' neck and met his lips with hers. Suddenly they were standing in a ally, in town by the large screen. C.C pulled away.

"Don't worry, I have to do that for just about everything." she said implying it meant nothing.

Though the guy was better than Lelouch, who has probably been gay from the beginning.

"We get it, that's how demons seal contracts." said 'Sammy'.

"Oh but I'm just an …..good… immortal witch." said C.C the two guys thanked her and began to leave.

C.C didn't know what had come over her, but damnit she wanted another before she never saw that guy again. She ran up to the two just before they got into the portal.

"I don't usually do this for no reason, but…"

She grabbed 'Sammy's' shirt and pulled his down for a passionate lip lock. 'Dean' only looked surprised, but then smirked. C.C let go of the young man and watch him leave with his brother.

As they entered the portal she heard 'Dean'. "Dude, why are all your girlfriends some kind of creature? First that werewolf, then Ruby, and now this chick. You must be some kind of female demon magnet." he laughed.

'Sammy' glared daggers. "Jerk."

"Bitch" and then they were gone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ I could not resist putting the Winchester brothers at the end XD LUV them! _**PLEASE REVIEW**_! First time writing a fanfiction not about Ren and Kyoko from Skip Beat!. See you guys later!


End file.
